


Why is it so much more fun to drink in a bar

by Lizzielose



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alcool, Bar, Et aussi d'Henry, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rupture, fluff un peu, simple mention de Nix, voir même un peu trop
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzielose/pseuds/Lizzielose
Summary: Aller dans un bar en pleine semaine, n’était peut être pas la meilleure idée qu’il ait pu avoir, voir même la pire, mais il venait de se faire larguer alors bon, il avait quand même des circonstances atténuantes. Et puis,  habituellement il le quittait relativement tôt. Il ne se permettait pas ce genre d’escapades aussi habituellement. Mais sa rupture avec son copain ne s’était pas si bien passé que ça. En réalité il ne s’était pas vraiment fait larguer, mais c’était tout comme. Est-ce que c’était une sorte de message subliminale que lui envoyait Henry quand il le surprenait au lit avec l’une de ses élèves ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit OS webgott très léger, mais qui j'espère tient la route !

Aller dans un bar en pleine semaine, n’était peut être pas la meilleure idée qu’il ait pu avoir, voir même la pire, mais il venait de se faire larguer alors bon, il avait quand même des circonstances atténuantes. Et puis, habituellement il le quittait relativement tôt. Il ne se permettait pas ce genre d’escapades aussi habituellement. Mais sa rupture avec son copain ne s’était pas si bien passé que ça. En réalité il ne s’était pas vraiment fait larguer, mais c’était tout comme. Est-ce que c’était une sorte de message subliminale que lui envoyait Henry quand il le surprenait au lit avec l’une de ses élèves ? Qu’au fond il n’était pas vraiment gay, et qu’il était bi, ou encore qu’il se faisait chier avec lui ? Parce que si c’était pour agir de la sorte il aurait carrément pu le lui dire plus tôt. Il l’aurait bien pris, enfin, façon de parler. Il aurait juste balancé ses affaires par la fenêtre et l’aurait dégagé de son appartement à coup de coups de pieds aux fesses. Il aurait gardé son calme quoi !

Mais nan, il avait fallu que celui-ci l’humilie en se tapant l’une de SES élèves. Parce que se taper une fille lambda c’est pas assez drôle, une fille qui étudie dans la même université que son copain et qui en plus suit l’un des cours qu’il donne, c’est vachement plus drôle. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu’il n’avait pas jeté ses fringues par la fenêtre, loin de là, et qu’il n’avait pas menacé la fille que, si jamais elle l’ouvrait, il lui mettrait un F dans son cours. Mais qu’en représailles du coup de pute qu’elle lui avait fait, et s’en était un, il lui mettrait un F pour sa dernière note. Qui comptait juste pour 60% de leur moyenne. Oui c’était méchant. Mais c’était largement mérité.

 

*

 

Il n’était pas allé le lendemain à l’université, se faisant porter pâle et demandant à son assistant de dispenser les cours à sa place. Autant qu’il serve à quelque chose celui là. Il avait aussi retrouvé sa bouteille de whisky à moitié entamée, datant de sa dernière rupture. Il n’avait donc jamais de chance. Il finissait toujours par se faire larguer à un moment ou à un autre, ou à se faire tromper, au choix, ça dépendait du mec. Nixon disait toujours que c’était parce qu’il était trop chiant et trop obsédé par sont travail. Ce qui était complètement faux. Il ne croyait pas que la réussite se cantonnait juste à un beau mariage et des enfants géniaux, non, pour lui la réussite parfaite ne se résumait qu’à une seule chose, sa réussite professionnelle. Et si quelqu’un avait du mal du avec ça, eh bien qu’il aille littéralement se faire foutre.

De toute façon, à chaque fois, il rétorquait à son meilleur ami, que lui n’avait ni l’un ni l’autre. Son emploi consistait juste à venir au siège de l’entreprise familial, faire semblant de travailler sans trop faire de vagues, et repartir vers 18h. Génial comme journée. Et du côté de sa vie, il venait de divorcer pour la 3e fois, au niveau du beau mariage, sincèrement, on avait vu mieux.

 

*

 

Complètement saoul, il avait eût la merveille idée de finir sa soirée dans un bar, parce qu’il n’avait pas tant d’alcool que ça chez lui, et qu’il avait déjà tout fini, et que bon, il n’en avait pas eu assez à son goût. Alors quoi de mieux que d’aller dans un bar. C’était ce que Nix faisait tout le temps, et même si ça ne marchait pas tant que ça, ça lui faisait du bien. Alors oui, les seules fois où il était allé dans des bars c’était pour fêter l’anniversaire d’un collègue prof, et généralement il était le premier à partir parce qu’il s’y emmerdait royalement, et qu’en plus les bars où ils allaient étaient beaucoup trop calmes, et qu’il n’y avait aucune ambiance. Mais là, il y avait ce bar à côté de chez lui, qui avait ouvert il y a peut être 2 mois grand maximum. Et il était pas très loin, et c’était le pied pour son corps titubant.

 

Il était entré dans un grand fracas, manquant de s’étaler sur le sol. Il avait rapidement essayé de se redonner une contenance en lançant un regard froid au reste du bar. Il était ensuite allé s’installer au comptoir et avait commandé un double whisky. Le barman avait d’abord eu l’air réticent à lui servir, mais une fois qu’il eût sorti sa carte de crédit, ses appréhensions s’envolèrent comme qui dirait. Quel connard !

 

*

 

L’alcool était potable, enfin vu son degré d’alcoolémie il ne faisait plus tellement la différence, mais la musique, mon dieu la musique. Elle ne lui donnait qu’une envie c’était de partir le plus vite possible. Les musiques kitchs par excellence. Mais il était au chaud, et l’alcool n’était pas si cher que ça, alors il restait. Mais la prochaine fois il irait ailleurs. Ca y est, on venait de passer un cap, Whitney Houston. Encore et toujours elle. Certains clients au fond du bar avaient l’air particulièrement heureux de ce choix. Pas lui. Ca lui brûlait littéralement les oreilles. Et ça avait été comme ça pendant deux heures. Deux putain d’heures. Il avait enchaîné les verres pour non seulement oublier son ex, mais la musique merdique de fond. Et il pouvait fièrement affirmer que cela marchait plutôt bien jusque là.

Enfin jusqu’à ce que LA chanson passe. On pouvait la considérer comme étant la sienne, étant donné que c’était sa préférée et que peu de personnes l’appréciaient. Ou osaient le dire tout simplement. C’était plus ça. Parce qu’honnêtement cette chanson était magnifique. Comment pouvait on la détester ?

_« Is it really necessary? Every single day You're making me more ordinary In every possible way “_

 

Alors oui il avait relevé la tête de son verre et sourit. Le barman lui avait fin un clin d’œil. Enfin il croyait, il n’en était plus tellement sûr.

_**« When it rain and rain and rain and rain When it rain and rain and rain and rain When it rain and rain and rain and rain When it rain and rain and rain and rain ”** _

Quelqu’un s’était levé et avait commencé à littéralement hurler les paroles, alors oui il s’était retourné, pas parce que c’était sa chanson préférée, mais parce que ça surprenait quand même. Il n’avait pas regretté une seule seconde. En face de lui se trouvait le plus bel homme qu’il n’ait jamais vu. A son goût en tout cas. Certes il était un peu maigre et avait l’air de se battre assez souvent au vu de son cocard et de sa lèvre fendue, et de son groupe d’amis. Mais mon dieu qu’il était beau. Il en perdait littéralement les mots. Il avait dû le fixer pendant un moment parce que celui-ci se mit à le regarder, et à descendre de la chaise sur laquelle il était monté pour l’aborder. Plus il était près plus il était beau.

« Y’a un problème, professeur ? »

« Pardon ? »

« J’peux savoir pourquoi tu m’fixes depuis tout à l’heure ? Nan tu sais quoi laisse moi deviner, tu te crois supérieur à nous tous ici présent, et tu détestes particulièrement cette chanson, parce que c’est du Mika et que c’est pas assez bien classique pour ton petit cul de gosse de riche ! »Alors déjà, il était supérieur à eux intellectuellement, c’était évident, mais pour le reste c’était complètement faux ! Il avait dû le regarder avec un air hébété parce que ce dernier avait commencé à claquer des doigts devant ses yeux.

« Putain en plus j’suis tombé sur un attardé ! »

« C’est ma chanson préféré. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Cette chanson, c’est ma chanson préféré, mes amis se moquent de moi à chaque fois que je le chante ou quelle passe sur mon IPod. »

« T’es sérieux là ? »

« Absolument ! »

« Tu vois le mec là bas ? » Il lui pointa du doigt quelqu’un qui leur fit coucou de la main avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Il m’a dit qu’il y avait deux possibilités, soit tu détestais cette chanson, et tu me trouvais ridicule, et donc que j’allais te frapper, soit que tu aimais cette chanson, et donc que j’allais te draguer. J’imagine que tu sais quelle option je vais choisir. »

« J’imagine surtout que j’ai pas trop le choix. »

« Absolument pas, je t’observe depuis que t’es rentré dans ce bar, maintenant que je t’ai, je vais pas te laisser partir. »

«J’aimerais bien voir ça… »

« Joe. »

« Très bien Joe, moi c’est Web, essaye de me convaincre, tu as jusqu’à la fermeture de ce bar. » Joe lui lança un sourire franc avant de se rapprocher de lui et de boire dans son verre, ne le quittant pas une seule fois des yeux. Au fond, peut être qu’il avait bien fait de venir dans ce bar.


End file.
